


Fuck, I Guess I'll Follow Your Lead

by Morrigan2345



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan2345/pseuds/Morrigan2345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both know, but they never say it.</p><p>They just wait to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck, I Guess I'll Follow Your Lead

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest and weirdest thing i've written so far
> 
> My tumblr is a-small-jewel-shard.tumblr.com go check it out for updates and stuff

Derek and Stiles have this thing, now a days, where they both know they love each other but it’s still either too painful, awkward, or stilled to be said out loud in words.

(The first time Stiles says I love you is when Derek is gurgling on his own blood from the neck slash that normal werewolves would not have healed from, and the second time was when Stiles was drugged and it hurt so bad that he thought he was _dying,_ it actually made him hallucinate that the people he loved were either dying around him or killing him.

The first time Derek said I love you was on the day of the Hale Fire Anniversary, Derek wasn’t even fully conscious, being woken up by Stiles roughly shoving at his shoulder and sweeping him up in a tight embrace, Stiles thought he misheard but Derek had said it the second time which made him shudder and Stiles just held him closer.)

They don’t say it out loud, they say it with their bodies, as clichéd as it is, through sex, through everyday life.  Small hugs, shoulders bumping together as they get food or coffee or books it doesn’t matter, light touches that remind them that _yes, you’re here alive, with me_.

They have a secret code, well Stiles says it’s a secret code Derek just smiles and calls him dumb, when it comes to sex.  There are certain places they have sex in when they’re feeling happy or vulnerable or whatever emotion they think they don’t have a right to express.

On most days it’s on the bed or couch at Derek’s loft, where Stiles doesn’t live in, or on Stiles couch in his apartment, where Derek spends most of his time awake and asleep.  It’s pretty straight forward, that one, a safe and happy place for safe and happy sex Stiles is known to say.

Sometimes it’s in the Jeep.  They only have sex in the Jeep if it’s in a car, the Jeep doesn’t even run, stopped a couple of years ago.  They started having sex in it a couple of years ago as well.

Other times it’s deep in the woods.  These are usually Derek’s doing, woods mean a sanctuary that he isn’t feeling or getting back at home that particular moment, but sometimes it’s Stiles that wants to fuck in the woods, he usually wants to forget something when they come out here.  They both try their best to help.

They love each other, it doesn’t matter when Stiles’ dad says it’s not healthy for a couple to not talk about any emotions at all, or when Isaac gives them each a pamphlet for a _really good therapist, he was really good for me y’know._ They each go once, just enough to appease Isaac.

It doesn’t matter when Scott looks at them funny or when Cora sort of glares with honest confusion and affection.

It really doesn’t matter because they know that they’ll get to the point where they say I love you and won’t see a mirage of past faces, where they won’t remember the feeling of blood running down necks and fingers, pooling in collar bones, where they’ll remember that they’re _alive, and yes I know you’re here with me_ without needing to be touched and _grounded_ by it. 

They know this, wait for the day when one of them will be ready because as always, if one goes the other will follow.

(Stiles’ dad says that’s _defiantly_ unhealthy.)


End file.
